


All I want

by MzHyde6789



Series: Juliantina: What should have been. [1]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHyde6789/pseuds/MzHyde6789
Summary: Valentina está pasándolo muy mal después del secuestro en la casa Carvajal, Eva no puede tolerar ver a su hermana en ese estado y se ve obligada a recurrir a quien menos esperó.





	All I want

El sonido de los disparos todavía resuena en sus oídos y estremece su cuerpo cada que intenta dormir. Incorporarse cubierta en sudor frío se ha vuelto algo habitual en la última semana, en medio de gritos y llanto. Eva está más pendiente de ella de lo usual y ni se diga Silvina, quien prácticamente corre a su lado tan pronto escucha el más mínimo indicio de ruido proveniente de la habitación de la menor de los Carvajal. Echa de menos a Guille, a su papá y también la sensación de seguridad de la que antes del traumático evento gozaba, como si no la hubiese valorado lo suficiente antes, como si hubiese dado por sentado que siempre sería así. Ni siquiera puede comer de tan solo pensar que el tipo ese estuvo sentado en su mesa, se asquea solo de recordarlo. Todo el tiempo está nerviosa, irritable y se molesta con facilidad, demasiada, algo extraño tratándose de ella quien siempre es dulce con todo el mundo. Parece incluso haber envejecido un par de años, su tez ha adquirido un aspecto mortecino, acentuado todavía más por los círculos negruzcos que se dibujan bajo sus ojos.

No ha puesto un pie afuera de la habitación y ni hablar de ir a la universidad, está en época de exámenes pero parece haberse hecho a la idea de volver a cursar las asignaturas o hacer extraordinarios, en el momento lo que antes hubiese sido un problema enorme parece ser la menor de su lista de preocupaciones. Sencillamente no tiene cabeza para lidiar con ello, en cambio no deja de repetir la escena en su cabeza, la voz de ese tal Armenta llamándola “princesita” y amenazando con hacer cualquier cosa con ella, con arrastrarla a su habitación y…

Una arcada sobreviene y tiene que controlarse, no obstante, aunque quisiera devolver el contenido de su estómago no hay nada más que sacar. Solo lágrimas, irónicamente es todo lo que tiene, a pesar de que su corazón está reseco y yermo, a pesar de que parece imposible que pueda llorar más, pensar en Juliana y en su ausencia, en todo lo que la necesita, ha probado ser la manera más efectiva para elevar la cuota soportable de dolor.

―Por favor haz que se detenga – se lleva las manos al rostro y otra crisis sobreviene, mientras, fuera de esa habitación alguien decide ya que ha sido suficiente.

 

* * *

Lupe observa la espalda de su hija mientras lava los platos que utilizaron para cenar. Si bien Juliana nunca se ha caracterizado por ser expresiva sí que existía entre ambas un deje de complicidad, de confianza, siempre le ha dado libertad para contarle lo que le afecta, ¿no es así? Últimamente no parece serlo, Juliana evadiéndola es algo mucho más recurrente de lo que le gustaría. Hablaron sobre como en la casa de Valentina entraron los narcos y tuvieron a las mujeres de la familia como rehenes por varias horas, supo que todo se había resuelto pero no mucho más. Su hija no volvió a mencionar una sola oración que contuviese el apellido Carvajal en ella, o Valentina, lo cual era mucho más grave dado que pasaban más tiempo juntas que en su propia compañía.

―Ya terminé Lupe, me voy a mi cuarto – la voz monótona de Juliana interrumpe sus cavilaciones, pese a que no es agresiva parece querer convencer a su madre de no hacer preguntas, pues son nulos sus deseos de conversar.

―Juli, espérate tantito, hace días que apenas cruzamos palabras que no sean “me voy a mi cuarto” o “déjame sola”, me tienes preocupada mija, si no supiera que no tienes novio diría que terminaste una relación o algo así – apoya el codo sobre la mesa y tiene en primer plano el perfil de Juliana, quien la está observando de reojo por encima del hombro ― ¿Todo bien con esa niña Valentina? Te ves igual de triste que cuando se pelearon aquella vez, ¿ahora qué te quiso comprar?

―No tengo idea mamá, ¿era todo lo que querías? – responde con impaciencia la joven, más que preparada para salir corriendo a su lugar seguro. La sola mención de Valentina hace que sienta escozor en los ojos, primer indicio de que quiere echarse a llorar.

―Es que no sé qué pensar ya Juli, últimamente…

La puerta que da a la calle es golpeada con insistencia y las dos dan un respingo, pues con todo lo que les ha ocurrido ya no saben que esperar. Un nuevo ataque de narcotraficantes, el Chino, cualquier otra persona queriendo joderles la vida. Como sea, quien haya llegado lo ha hecho en perfect timing, como dice Val.

―Yo voy – dice Juliana ansiosa por librarse de aquella conversación con su madre, aunque el alivio que le provoca escapar otra vez no disminuye el miedo irracional que la invade al cruzar el patio de la residencia de Silvina. Y tan pronto como llega a la puerta respira profundo antes de abrirla, como si esperase encontrar lo peor detrás de esta.

Y no lo es, pero se acerca.

Los ojos verdes de Eva Carvajal la saludan y siente cada fibra de su ser tensándose, quiere cerrarle la puerta en la nariz pero no se atreve. Ella que no le teme a nada, que ha enfrentado gente de la peor calaña siente que sus pies se vuelven de cemento ante la presencia de la mayor de los Carvajal.

La guapa mujer permanece impasible ahí frente a ella, vestida con prendas de un diseñador que reconoce pero que ahora tal vez por los nervios no recuerda, mientras Juliana traga saliva y por instinto retrocede dos pasos, tal vez con afán de dejarla pasar o de salir huyendo, lo primero que ocurriese.

―Si viniste a decirme que deje tranquila a tu hermana yo… – de alguna manera logra hablar, aunque su voz suena temblorosa y dos octavas más abajo del tono habitual, casi como un susurro pero bien audible para su interlocutora.

―Ya lo sé – asegura con un gesto de exasperación plasmado en su hermosísima faz. Siempre ha creído que Eva es bastante atractiva, aunque por supuesto ante sus ojos Valentina lo es aún más. Valentina no tiene rival alguna en cuanto a belleza o a cualquier otro aspecto, ella es un diez perfecto, tiene todo lo que Juliana necesita y más. Aunque ya no esté con ella ―Sé que no la has visto, ella vino a gritarme ese día a mi oficina que todo era mi culpa y… – Juliana tuvo que entornar los ojos, pues aunque poco la conoce sabe que Eva Carvajal no muestra sus lágrimas delante de nadie.

―Oye… – apenas va a empezar a hablar, no obstante la otra mujer alza la mano para que se detenga.

―Mira, mis hermanos son lo único que tengo – y bueno, su marido, pero el lazo que le une a Guille y a Val es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo ―Y yo quiero que sean felices, ¿entiendes? – por supuesto que sí, ella también quiere por sobre cualquier cosa la felicidad de su morrita, como suele llamarle cuando están solas, cuando son solo ellas dos y nadie más. Solo atina a asentir cruzándose de brazos, aunque no en actitud retadora sino intentando protegerse a sí misma del basilisco que la mira como si quisiera destruirla.

― ¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? Pues gracias, eh, pero lo dejaste bien claro la vez pasada, no tenías que venir hasta acá solo para eso, digo, Valentina y yo ya… – todavía le cuesta decir “terminamos” y es que, en el sentido más ortodoxo de la palabra no había nada que terminar. Aunque su corazón pensara justo lo contrario ―Acordamos no volver a vernos, por su bien y por el mío. La quiero tanto, Eva, tanto, que si para que ella sea feliz yo tengo que hacerme a un lado lo voy a hacer…

―De eso he venido a hablarte – la interrumpe, como solo ella sabe, aunque alcanza a captar un matiz de desesperación en su voz ―Yo… yo estaba equivocada – desvía la mirada y suspira. Los ojos de la más joven se abren con sorpresa, pero no dice nada, solo escucha lo que parece costarle un enorme esfuerzo decir a Eva ―Mi hermana ya era feliz, tú la hacías feliz y yo… no puedo soportar ver como está ahora, si tú la vieras… si tan solo… – las finas manos de Eva Carvajal se cierran y aprieta los puños con fuerza, sin embargo termina aflojándolos completamente derrotada, soltando otro suspiro como si estuviese muy cansada ―Juliana – pronuncia su nombre por primera vez ―A estas alturas seguro ya sabes lo que ocurrió en la casa – omite responder que por supuesto lo sabe, que incluso estuvo allí en medio del tiroteo pero que la seguridad en torno a la mansión le prohibió el paso ―Val no está bien, desde ese día todo ha empeorado, no come, apenas duerme… y yo ya no sé qué hacer…

Lo último que supo Juliana es que tenía los brazos alrededor de Eva, consolándola o intentando hacerlo pues ésta había roto en llanto. Necesitaba ver a Valentina, necesitaba hacerle saber que estaba ahí para ella, con todo lo que eso implicara.

―Tienes que venir conmigo, por favor… acompáñame, si no lo haces por mí al menos por mi hermana, ella… te necesita a ti, no estaría pidiéndotelo de lo contrario – con semejante orgullo sabe que es verdad ―No voy a mentir, esto es algo que todavía no me cabe en la cabeza, no puedo entenderlo aun pero si me dan tiempo… sé que puedo llegar a una resolución conmigo misma – y sabe que es un poco hipócrita de su parte, pero Eva ha tenido que reprimir tantas cosas en su vida que terminó por aceptar que no siempre es como uno desea, que uno debe sacrificar algo si quiere obtener algo, sin embargo ya no va a entrometerse en las vidas de sus hermanos. Ya no.

―Solo dame un segundo, le diré a mi mamá o se va a preocupar – Juliana se da la vuelta para ir a donde está Lupe y avisarle que saldrá por un momento, que estará en casa de Valentina y que por cualquier cosa lleva el celular. A su madre no le hace mucha gracia, pero sabe que tiene que dejarla ir; su hija tiene esa expresión que ya ha visto antes en ella, esa que denota que hará su santa voluntad lo quiera o no. Y cuando se trata de Valentina sabe que siempre es así.

Cuando vuelve Eva la está esperando y la guía hacia la camioneta negra que ya ha abordado otras veces, la mayor de los Carvajal abre la puerta e invita a Juliana a entrar primero en el vehículo, ahí la saluda Alirio y una vez que Eva se encuentra a su lado la camioneta arranca con dirección a la casa Carvajal.

El trayecto se hace inusualmente largo, no intercambian demasiadas palabras, solo es Eva quien de forma ocasional le da las gracias por acompañarla. Juliana asiente con la cabeza, sin saber qué más decir o como actuar. Por mucho que la otra mujer esté dispuesta a darle una oportunidad todavía no sabe si puede confiar en ella, además todo en lo que puede pensar es en Valentina. Retuerce las manos sobre el regazo con visible ansiedad, nunca el camino hacia esa casa le ha parecido tan largo.

Nada más llegar es Silvina quien las recibe, no sin antes dedicar una mirada de desaprobación a Juliana. Eva le hace saber a la mujer que todo está bien, que esa joven a quien días antes vetaron por completo de cualquier propiedad de los Carvajal es de nuevo bienvenida. Silvina solo niega con la cabeza, pero muy en el fondo hasta ella sabe que Eva ha hecho lo correcto esta vez.

 

* * *

Ya no quiere tomar ningún calmante más, aunque sabe que si no lo hace estará jodida, no obstante su cuerpo ya no puede tolerarlos siquiera. Todo lo que necesita es un abrazo de Juliana, pero ella está tan lejos, no se han comunicado y no hay nada peor que no saber siquiera si aun continúa en la ciudad, si acaso se ha ido, si volverá a verla. Se hace un ovillo bajo las sábanas y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, en el silencio de su habitación solo escucha sus propios sollozos. La puerta se abre pero tiene nulas ganas de preguntar quién es, sencillamente ya no le importa, Eva, Silvina, Lucía, quien quiera que fuese ya no tiene fuerzas de luchar contra ellas para mantener su status quo. Solo quiere dormir, tal vez así deje de doler por fin.

El peso de otro cuerpo a su lado le hace cerrar los ojos con más fuerza y se encoge un poquito más, intentando alejar a quien fuese que estuviera ahí. Y casi parece irreal la sensación de que unos brazos delgados la rodeen de pronto, de que quien quiera que sea huele igual que ella, incluso emana la misma calidez. Y llora con más fuerza, casi convencida de que sueña, pues Juliana no puede estar ahí, no… ellas ya no eran… lo que fuese que eran, Juliana no volvería nunca, ¿no le dijo eso?, ¿que ya no se buscaran? La peor promesa que había tenido que hacer en tiempos recientes, la única que le hubiese gustado no cumplir.

―Val – escucha la voz susurrante cerca de su oreja y solo niega con la cabeza, ¿así es como se sienten las alucinaciones? A pesar de su problema con las drogas nunca ha experimentado algo tan vívido, ¿su desesperación es tanta como para llegar a esos extremos?

―No, tú no eres real, tú te fuiste, me dijiste que lo dejáramos así… que no te volviera a buscar, que no me volverías a buscar… – repite intentando convencerse de que no existe, de que lo que sea que está ahí no es Juliana, ella dijo que no volvería, ella dijo…

―Val, estoy aquí, de verdad yo… lo siento, lo siento mucho – se aferra a un más a la otra, busca su mano y deja que la suya repose encima de la de Valentina, está fría y parece tan frágil, ¿siempre ha sido así? En su propio egoísmo tal vez nunca se dio cuenta, nunca notó cuánto necesitaba ser protegida. Juliana tiene que morderse los labios para no quebrarse también, debe ser fuerte por las dos. Tiene que dejarle claro que puede confiar en ella, que también puede luchar por ambas y que lo hará de ahora en adelante ―Dije muchas cosas, pero nada es cierto, olvídalo, ahora estoy aquí, mi amor – y esas dos palabras salen con una naturalidad increíble, como si hubiesen sido inventadas para que ella las pronunciase solo.

― ¿Juliana? – ella se gira despacio, aun envuelta en sus brazos y se aferra a su cuello como si la vida se le fuese en ello ―¿Eres tú? , dime que no es un sueño, dime que no estoy muerta, pues de otra forma no podría ser cierto que estés aquí… yo… Juls, tenía tanto miedo – y comienza a llorar sin poder detenerse, cada sollozo, cada lágrima se clava en el corazón de Juliana y lo perfora. Se odia a sí misma pues si tal vez ese día no hubiesen tenido la discusión en el parque Valentina habría estado con ella, nunca habría vuelto a la casa Carvajal ni habría tenido que pasar por todo ese horrible suceso. Solo atina a dejar que sus manos paseen por la espalda y los hombros de Valentina, a hablarle en voz bajita para calmarla y mientras ésta esconde el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Juliana le asegura que todo estará bien ahora, porque así va a ser, no piensa permitir que pase de otra manera.

―Lo sé, yo también tenía miedo Val, pensé que te perdería para siempre – hunde los dedos entre los mechones de cabello dorado y besa su frente, ¿cómo fue tan atrevida de creer que podía estar lejos de ella? Valentina es toda su vida, y el solo hecho de contemplar la posibilidad de no volver a perderse en sus ojos azules le destroza el alma ―Estuve aquí ese día, vine tan pronto me llamaste pero no pude pasar, la policía no me dejó y cuando vi que sacaban un cuerpo quise morirme… solo imaginar que… – pudieras ser tú ―Quise dejar de existir Valentina, no quiero estar en ninguna parte si tú no estás conmigo. Solo quiero que sepas que nadie, nadie va a dañarte porque yo no te voy a dejar sola, no voy a permitirlo. Lucharé por ti y por nosotras siempre, contra el mundo si es necesario. Recuerda, si tú le entras yo le entro.

―Juls, los disparos, esos hombres… todavía los escucho en medio de la noche, durante el día, creí que me iban a matar y que no volvería a verte, por eso respondí la llamada… quería… necesitaba escucharte al menos. Si iban a matarme al menos serías tú lo…

Juliana coloca su dedo índice sobre los labios de Valentina, no quiere que llegue a pronunciar esas palabras. No quiere que siquiera mencione la posibilidad de que algo le pueda suceder, ella se moriría.

―No importa ya, de verdad no pienses esas cosas, todo lo que cuenta es que estamos juntas y que no voy a marcharme. Solo tienes que saber que te amo Valentina Carvajal, que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido y que ya te jodiste conmigo, no te pienso dejar ir.

Por primera vez en todos esos días Valentina muestra un atisbo de sonrisa, Juliana pocas veces dice cómo se siente o qué piensa respecto a ella, así que obtener de ella una confesión tan elocuente alivia un poco su corazón, las piezas del rompecabezas vuelven a encajar despacio.

― ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en la casa? Sé que Eva había dado órdenes estrictas de que no te dejaran pasar, te prometo que voy a resolver esto con ella, no va a meterse más contigo. Ella tiene que aprender que no puede influir en mi vida, que quiero estar contigo y que te amo.

―Val, Eva fue a buscarme – apenas dice esto la aludida se tensa entre sus brazos, alza la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Juliana y para su sorpresa estaba sonriendo ―Fue ella quien me trajo aquí, creo que lo entiende Val, aunque no le hace mucha gracia, pidió que le diéramos tiempo, creo que puede sobrellevarlo. Con mi mamá también hablaré, no quiero estarme escondiendo, quiero que puedas ir a casa y demostrarte lo que siento sin temor a que nos mire y se infarte. Quiero llamarte mi novia y no mi amiga, además quiero que sepa que aunque entiendo que quiera irse yo no puedo seguirla, no voy a irme si lo que más quiero está aquí en esta ciudad. Así que no voy a irme ni a Matamoros ni a ningún sitio donde tú no vayas conmigo.

Suena tan segura que Valentina solo se aferra a ella con fuerza, todavía temiendo un poquito que todo sea un sueño, que haya caído en un hechizo onírico y que vaya a despertar otra vez sola. Juliana solo la sostiene contra su cuerpo y acaricia su cabello, despacio llena su rostro de besos, primero la frente, luego los párpados, y así, traza un suave camino hasta su boca, misma que toma con delicadeza apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de Valentina para atraerla hacia sí. El gesto no está lleno de pasión arrebatadora ni mucho menos, su necesidad de ella es de otra índole, algo más emocional que carnal.

Al separarse Valentina sonríe por fin, todavía reteniendo a Juliana, fundidas en un abrazo mientras ésta la mira con una expresión de devoción absoluta. Valentina no puede verlo pues permanece con los ojos cerrados, pero se percata, y está maravillada por el hecho de tenerla ahí, de sentir como su corazón late y ella es capaz de escucharlo. Es uno de sus sonidos favoritos, decide de pronto, junto con la voz y la respiración de la otra joven, antes incluso que su canción favorita del momento. Da miedo querer a alguien así, tan de repente y de una forma tan intensa que casi duele, pero ella se ha lanzado de cabeza, sumergiéndose en el mar de emociones que le provoca. Haría prácticamente cualquier cosa por Juliana, lo que fuera. Y con este pensamiento por fin cede al cansancio de días acumulado, por fin puede dormir porque está en paz. Tiene todo lo que necesita, sostiene todo su mundo entre los brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme, no es tan bueno ni tan extenso, pero es mi primer acercamiento con la escritura luego de un tiempo. Tengo otros trabajos en proceso, Juliantina tiene todo de mí en este momento y tal vez luego me anime a publicar otra cosa.


End file.
